Step By Step
by Sphinxgal
Summary: One day a 15 year old girl named Jenna gets captured by the school now she faces the challenges of becoming a multi DNA hybred.The thing is that she is only 97 human. She ends up escaping but is it worth it in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Not going to talk much. Just Read and REVIEW!!**

It was late at night and Jenna was up lying awake in bed. She had heard a noise outside it sounded like a fight... but why would there be a fight out in the middle of the country? There weren't any gangs or anything so she got up to look. When she looked outside she was anticipating it to just be nothing. Whatever it was it definitely wasn't nothing. Outside right before her were wolves, or at least she thought they were wolves, fighting a girl and a boy that looked about her age! She threw on a pair of jeans, grabbed her gun from her closet and ran out side. There had been five murders in her town in the past three days but no one knew whom, or what, had done it. Ever since then Jake (her brother) had forced her to keep a gun in her closet. When she got outside she saw something she never would have expected. The two people fighting the wolves had wings! She went to load her gun but then she remembered she had forgotten to grab ammunition. By then the wolves had noticed her and she heard someone yell to "grab the girl." They must have been talking about her because just then she had started to run. She had barely gotten six feet when something jumped on her, and that was all she remembered before she was put into an artificial, drugged slumber.

When she woke up she was in a large truck. All she recognized were the two people with wings.

"Hey where am I?" she whispered so only the other bird kids could hear. They looked at her and the girl stiffened. They had obviously thought that they were the only ones there.

"I thought that you had gotten away last night!" the girl whispered.

"Wait, from what? What are you talking about? And where are we going now?" She said quite a bit louder and one of the wolf things came over and kicked her cage...hard. Jenna was now getting scared. She usually didn't get scared very easily, ever since her mother had been killed. That was when she just locked up all her emotions. The girl with wings mouthed 'tell you later.' With that Jenna just sat back in her cage, left to her own thoughts.

Three years ago, that was when a wolf had killed her mother. Now Jenna was wondering if it had been one of these things that might have killed her mother. Then it crossed her mind 'if they had killed her mother WHY WOULDN'T THEY KILL HER?' Now the adrenaline was rushing threw her veins. She had to find a way out of this mess!

When they finally stopped all the wolf things got out of the truck, and closed the door. Now Jenna couldn't see out. Just then she caught the eye of the girl who had wings. Silently begging her to tell her what was going on here.

The girl with wings nodded and said, "My name is Max and this is Fang. We are headed to a place called the School."

"And what happens at 'The School?'" Jenna asked seeing she SHOULD be in school today, it was a Wednesday.

"At the school mad and twisted scientist mix the DNA of different creatures with humans." Max explained to Jenna.

"So that's how you got…" Jenna stopped and Fang nodded, they knew what she was talking about.

"And if we don't get you out of here soon, they are gonna do something to you, too!" Max finished and Jenna stiffened in her cage. About three minutes later the Erasers, that's what Max had told her they were called, came back in.

Three Days Later

Three days had passed since Jenna had been captured; now they were pulling into the school where mad scientists were waiting to experiment on Jenna, and the others that they had picked up on the way to Death Valley. (Where the school was). They stopped at what Jenna thought was an unloading dock or something like that. The door opened and a large man came in and got my cage. He was wearing a white coat. He looked like a real scientist, not like Bill Nye The Science Guy that I saw on TV. I was extremely scared. 'What are they gonna do to me?' I thought, but I don't know why I would even want to know. Max and Fang had told me that they all think that we aren't humans, that we are just their experiments, lab rats.

**Heyy people, please REVIEW. Be nice, this is the first story I am doing by myself. REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps this is Sphinxgal and I hope you like the story so far but all I ask is that ****you REVIEW its real easy all you do is click on the little violet button on the bottom of the screen after you read really lololol ok that's it! Sphinxgal**

When the big man got me inside the building, the School, he basically just tossed me in another cage. Lucky me. Then another two people came in with Max and Fang. They were put into cages right next to mine. The men came in with the other 5 kids. 'Poor kids at least I got a heads up on what was gonna happen to me.'

It was just then that another man with, yup you guessed it a white coat on came up to my cage and said to his college who was standing nearby "Wow this one looks like a good candidate for the avian experiment. But look at those legs! She can probably run fast, so we are also gonna put the DNA of a cheetah in her. This will be one of our first Multi DNA experiments." His college just nodded his head. 'Good work on the college's part just doesn't put anything else into me' I thought.

Then he took me out of my cage I was now to the point of extreme FREAK OUT. Max had warned me that the Whitecoats were insane as all hell and would probably do more to her then she bargained, so she should expect anything.

They brought me to a room that had a sickening smell of antiseptic. It was making me sick to my stomach. I was just starting to get used to the smell when another man came in and let me WALK out of the room. 'Wow this is a change for the better' I thought to myself.

"Hi sweetie my name is Jeb Batchelder, what's yours?" He asked her extremely kindly.

"What do you care?" I spat back at him and all he did was laugh.

"I know it's a bit of a shock to you but you're not the only one who is here that you know." Jeb informed her. Just then a, what Jenna thought was an Eraser, brought in her brother, Jake. He looked like he had gotten into a fight because he had cuts all over him, plus he was bleeding. It was only then that Jenna noticed that he wasn't fighting the Eraser any more; he was staring at her, astonished. 'Oh no what if he was caught because he thought I was in danger. Oh crap' I thought as they brought him back to another room.

"Sweetie I know it is a bit of a shock but don't worry we wont hurt you, or him," she knew that he was lying. 'Look at what they did to Max and Fang. 'We won't hurt you' my ASS' I thought about saying it but I knew it would probably not work in my favor, so I was just going to stay quiet like a good little soon-to-be-mutant. It was just then that he took me into yet another terribly smelling room. I was really starting to get pissed off at this guy!! He forced me to lie down on a table on my stomach and that is all I remember because he put me under the anesthetic…or at least I hope that's what he did.

It was when I woke up that the real drama started to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all its me Sphinx and I hope u like the story so far but all I ask is for you to review!!!**

When I awoke the next morning I was SO soar my shoulders were killing me. When I looked back to see what was making my back hurt so much I was in awe. 'Ok so they gave me little stubs on my back, but maybe they will grow into wings! I hope they do.' I was thinking to myself. When I went to chew on my tongue like I always do when i'm board, I felt blood come to my mouth along with immediate pain. It was then that I realized they had put some sort of animal with sharp teeth into me. 'Wait a second didn't that guy say that he was gonna give me, no way, I have cheetah in me! This is awesome now I can fly if wings grow in, if that's what they are. Not to mention I can rip anyone I don't like limb from limb with my new sharp teeth.' I thought with immense happiness, but like a slap in the face back to reality a Whitecoats took me out of my cage.

" Wow she came out extremely well i'm amazed she is just as good if not better then the flock!" The Whitecoats droned

"I'm not any better then the Flock, they have had to deal with you for longer then I have" and I tried to free myself but instead of getting out of his grasp he handed me to an eraser and it just punched me in the stomach. That made me stop moving around and the White coat took me back and put me back in my cage, and walked away.

"Wow you handled that well" Max told me. And I just looked at her. The night before, in the truck, she had told me more about her and Fang. She told me that there were six of them in a flock, three 15 year olds a 12 year old a nine year old and an eight year old and that they were on the run all the time trying to get away from the school because they are desperate to get them all back so that they can jump through their hoops and be their lab rats. But that wasn't gonna happen because they were going to escape the school, and they were bringing me with them!

I told them a bit about me like the point that I'm a 15 year old girl that lives in a suburb of Great Falls in a small town called Centerville. And that I go to school at Centerville High. I also told them about the five murders in my town in the past three days. Then I told them about how my parents were killed possibly by Erasers and that might be why they want me…that maybe my parents knew something that they wanted to know. Now I'm stuck here clueless of what they want with me and my brother Jake. That was all we talked about before we got to Hell, oh opps I mean the School.

Fang and Max were talking over ways to escape, and whenever I tried to add something they just told me that they would deal with it. After a while some guy came and took Fang to do some tests on him.

"Ok now the plan is that Fang does something in the room they took him to do tests on him, he wouldn't tell me what he was gonna do but all I know is that he is gonna memorize the way to get back to here and then unlock the two of our cages and maybe if we have time a couple others and get out of here. Once we are out we are gonna fly but you have cheetah in you right?" she asked

"Yea, that sounds good so far," I answered

"Okay then, you will run under us until we hit the border of the normal world and the Schools territory. We are outa here, but when we reach the border you need to look normal, so keep your mouth closed so that people don't see your teeth!" Max finished.

"Okay I think I can do-"I got cut off because Fang ran into the room and first ran to me and unlatched my cage then like lightning undid Max's cage door. After that there was no turning back. They ran and I, well really just jogged, but I kept up with them. We burst out a door that lead to outside and they took off and I ran at top speed right underneath them. Up ahead I noticed something that looked familiar. IT WAS JAKE!! OK he also was running at top speed! They had put the same DNA in the both of us. Fang must have let him out earlier, but how did he know that Jake was my brother? I wasn't worried about that now because the border was coming up, and coming up fast. The Erasers were trying to catch up to me in the vans but they would go out of the border but they weren't about to stop so they just sped up. Right when they were on my tail, literally, there was a barbed wire fence that I jumped. 'Jump or die' I thought of my two options and took the jump option. I jumped over the fence and Jake did the same and BOOM the van had somehow crashed with a tiny fence. I shot a look at Jake and he just nodded and laughed. He was thankful that the both of us had gotten out together. He was right and now we were running to either freedom or death I won't know till we get there but I couldn't wait!

**Okay that's the chapter and yes there will be another chapter and no this I not the end of the book there will be lots of chapters in this on but yes this is the end of that part with them in the School. Hope you liked it now click on the little violate button below this and REVIEW!!!!**

**That's all until I update again (which will be soon)!!**

**-Sphinx**


End file.
